Minecraft Adventures: Bender Saga (Part 1)
Summary 16-year-old Daniel Jordan has been living a normal life in his home, the Capital of the Lapis Kingdom. One day, he hears about the local legion searching for people in his age. After some gambles, he makes the tests, but doesn't know what kind of adventure waits.... Chapter 1: The Start of a Legend "Daniel?" Ms. Jordan shouted down from the kitchen. "Dinner`s ready" "`kay coming", Danny replied and jumped down the stairs. Like always, he seems to have read about Steve of Minecraftia, since his eyes were a bit red. His mother thought it`s mythology, and Danny doubts in it being reality, but he loves the stories about that hero. He sat down and looked at the food. It was Salmon. Ms. Jordan looked at him and said "Danny, did you hear those rumors?". He replied: "Some stuff. The legion`s soldiers at the castle have been acting weird recently. I know they face off most threats bravely, so I was wondering what they have to deal with. Also, they search for recruits at, like, my age. I thought If I try to join them, I can find out what they deal with". His mother looked at her son and took a deep breath and said: "Danny, I know you get bored easily, but that doesn`t mean that you just to sped some time, try to fight something which could probably be able to wipe out Minecraftia!" Her son grinned and said: "Tomorrow, I gotta visit the lumberjack, right? If I can, I will try to do the legion`s tests. If I fail, you can do whatever you want. If I succeed, I will have to leave this place. Are you in" Ms. Jordan looked at him like he got driven insane, but said: "Fine, you can try" Next Morning, Danny went to the Lumberjack and purchased some logs. As he wanted to go home, he accidentally bumped into a soldier and dropped the logs. "Woah!" Danny tried to get the logs, but he trips over a stone slab and hits his head. The soldier looks at him and asks: "Are you alright" Danny stood up and said "Yeah, I lost my logs, hit my head, but I`m fine!" He wished to have shut his mouth, then the soldier looked at him like he is going to kill him. But he smiled and stated: "Since you seem to have a good stature for a recruit, you should make our tests! Maybe you are the last of the four l..... last recruits we need!" Danny replied: "I wanted to go there anyway. Goodbye!" Later, Danny visits the soldier`s training area and volunteered for the tests, which is supposed to check four abilities: Agility, Survival Skills, Offensive Fighting (with different weapons) and Defensive Combat. A man with a diamond helmet, maybe the general announced: "Well, young Daniel Jordan, let`s see what you got!" First test: Agility (movement and technique) Danny looked at the trail, which had all dangers soldiers had to face: Lava Pits, Trap Doors, TNT cannons and so on. At the signal, he thought "Okay, I am running in my death" But future had other plans. He jumped at the walls and managed to run over them to surpass the lava pits. After that, he fell in a trap door, which had a witch closed in the bottom. She threw a poison potion at him, but Danny managed to avoid and the potion hit the witch instead. She threw again, but Danny didn`t block this time. It wasn`t bad, surprisingly, it only felt like light headache. He climbed out, avoided the TNT cannons and passed this trail, being a bit exhausted. The general already Shouted: "Next test! Offensive AND Defensive fighting will be fused together! I forgot to tell you, Daniel" Second test: General Fighting (Danny should test four weapons and fight with them a short time: Axe, Sword, Spear and Bow) After that, they immediately told Daniel how it went: Bow: Quite OK, but Danny shouldn`t consider it his weapon Axe: Terrible. Too heavy for him and he almost got mauled by Zombies. Spear: Good technique, but he almost stabbed himself Sword: In their opinion, Danny mixed Skill, Defense and Focus perfectly in his fighting style. He was even better than most soldiers After Danny passed Survival Skills test, his mother came running, and screamed. Danny was surprised as he looked down at himself: His clothes are torn apart and blood cuts are seen all over his legs. The General came and told Danny It`s time to announce the results. "Daniel Jordan is an impressive young boy. He is a good defensive fighter and he could be the missing piece in the Leg.... ion! HE is now AN OFFICIAL MEMBER OF THE KING`S LEGION!" Danny looked at his mother, having a happy smile. His mother hugged him and said: "You finally made it, my boy. It`s time to say goodbye." Danny looked at her and meant: "Don`t worry. I will go with the legion, find out what is going on and then, I will return alive! I promise!" The General pat Danny`s back. "We will leave to Cobble Barracks only, an outpost where someone is waiting for him. Don`t worry, Ms. Jordan. If it goes right, they will stick together! And you, Jordan" he gave Danny about 20 gold ingots "I want you to buy iron armor and come here tomorrow at 10 o`clock!" 20:36, May 16, 2014 (UTC)D_Man50 20:36, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:OlympianSword`s Fanfictions